


The Empress' New Servant

by godjihyoworshipper



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, CBT, Castration, Cunnalingus, Degradation, Eunuch, Extreme Domination, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Gender transformation, Masturbation, Medieval, NSFW, Neutering, Other, Pegging, Smut, male reader - Freeform, pussy eating, twice kpop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihyoworshipper/pseuds/godjihyoworshipper
Summary: You have been caught trying to poach on the Empress Park Jihyo's lands. You need to work off your debt to the crown and the entire queendom of Joseon. However, the Empress is royalty, and there are strict standards for royal servants.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Park Jihyo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Unmanned

You never had the best of luck, but this time, you seemed to have outdone yourself. Poaching this deep in the woods should have been the easiest thing in the world. Much easier than harvesting the failed harvest your dad’s land yielded. Instead, you ended up getting caught in one of the deepest parts of the woods by the Bunny. The Bunny was one of the top agents of the Empress, her real name was Im Nayeon, and that day you learned how good she was at her job. Almost as soon as you took down that boar, you were being thrown to the ground and tied up for crimes against Empress Park and the Queendom of Joseon.

“Please don’t execute me!” you pleaded with her, “I can pay for the animal! My dad has a-“ Before you could finish, Nayeon was putting a gag over your mouth.  
“That’s obviously not true, because if you could have paid for it, you would have. But that doesn’t even matter at this point. You won’t be executed, but you will have to pay off the price of the animal.”

Before you could argue, she forced you to your feet and she started walking you to her carriage on the road, a few miles north of where you were. You hated being controlled by a woman like that, but she was stronger and had the upper hand in this situation. She threw you in the back with a few other men that had gotten caught committing crimes, and she continued back to the palace while humming a tune. Since everyone else was gagged, so there wasn’t much noise. When you got past the gates of the palace, the cart was stopped and everyone was forced out.

All the prisoners, you included, were stripped naked. All your possessions were confiscated, and everyone was exposed to your unusually large member. It was at least twice as big as any of the other prisoners, and you could see the surprised look on Nayeon’s face. You smiled back, even in this case, you were still the man, and you were still above her. She saw your smirk and whispered to some of the other guards.

You and the other prisoners were marched into a shack to be processed one by one. You waited until your turn. You were last, and could see the other prisoners being brought over to what looked like the entrance to the dungeon, so you assumed that’s where you were going. While someone who looked like a bureaucrat was looking over your body and writing something down on paper, Nayeon, again, butted in. She whispered something to the bureaucrat. He looked a little satisfied with whatever she said and then got out a stamp. First he stamped what looked like a mars symbol, but with a slash going through the circle, on your arm. You weren’t sure why the other prisoners didn’t get one, but you got another stamp, this time a female symbol, right next to it. 

Finally the bureaucrat spoke, but only to the guards. “He’s going to the stables.”  
At this point, you were more confused, than anything. You figured you were going to be working in the stables, but what with the stamps? What was Nayeon whispering about?  
Regardless, you started panicking a few seconds after being brought into the stables. You were brought in and tied to a post, you were tied to be bending down, and letting everything hang out. This was the worst day of your life. You were going to have to spend the next few years tending to the animals all because of bad weather.

A few minutes later, someone walked into the stable. You could hear her complaining about having to work on her day off, and figured she was the stable groom.  
“I hate having to work on my day off, but this particular job I LOVE.” She kneeled down and got a look at your face, then she grabbed your large set, and looked even more surprised than Nayeon. “Wow, that’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen, and the biggest pair of balls too! Someone must really not like you. I usually just feed it to the hounds, but I think I’ll keep this one as a trophy.”

You started to panic as you realized she was talking about castrating you, you tried with all your strength to break free, and tried to scream through your gag, but it did no good.  
“This is why I love this job!” She said with delight. “My name is Dahyun, I’m the palace stable groom. Whenever an animal or a man needs to be castrated, It’s my job. Let’s see here…” She looked at the two stamps on your arm. “See, when we want someone to be a fighter, we take a cock but leave the balls, when we need some bureaucrat or clerk we usually just take the balls. Since you’re assigned to the women’s quarter, you’re gonna have to lose both.”

You began to sob under the gag, which only made Dahyun smile even brighter. “A eunuch with a penis is still capable of an erection, and that will lead to nothing but trouble. Especially with your job, you’re gonna have to bath and dress the noblewomen.”  
You were continuing to sob and she started to laugh.  
“I’m sorry,” Dahyun said, “I just love teasing the men before I unman them. Men like to act so dominant and tough, but one little clip and you’re serving women forever. Women are above eunuchs. Women can still get muscle and can make babies. Eunuchs are weak and can’t produce anything of value to the Queendom. Don’t worry, though. Once you’re gazing upon the Empress’ huge tits, the biggest tits in the Queendom, you’ll just think of them as another body part to wash.”

This was the most horrifying moment of your life. Dahyun grabbed your manhood in one hand, and held a curved knife in one hand. You couldn’t see what she was doing, but you knew what came next. One cut was all it took. She held your manhood in her hands, still looked shocked at how big it was. But that didn’t matter anymore. You were no longer a man. You were a eunuch. You had just been dominated in the ultimate way by the stable groom, and you were now going to be a palace eunuch.

Dahyun held your severed cock and balls in her hand and held it in front of your face.  
“I’m going to have to find a way to display this publicly. It’ll be the ultimate expression of the Empress’ power. The biggest manhood in the kingdom was cut off, and its previous owner will never breed. You’ll just become a docile little servant and serve both intact men and and women.”

Without ever ungagging you, she started to clean up the wound where your manhood used to be, and wrapped everything up. She put your cock and balls in a pouch. She revealed her tits to you, as a way of mocking you. You could still feel attraction to her body. She had decent tits, not as good as the Empress’, but still amazing boobs. Besides that, she has the most perfect hourglass figure you had ever seen. The woman who cut your balls off was hot, and you couldn’t handle it. To express how little she thought of you, she started fondling her breasts while playing with her pussy. She started to moan at the sight of your manhood on the stable floor.

“I love castrating men. It makes me feel so powerful. I know giving the orders makes Nayeon feel powerful. I know the women getting serviced by them makes them feel powerful. I’m sure your balls and cock made you feel powerful, but pretty soon that will even out.”

Guards came and brought you to a separate section of the dungeon from the other prisoners. As you were no longer a man, you would not be staying in the dungeon with them. There was no one else in your section, so you just sat on the floor and thought about the future. You were to become a personal eunuch of Empress Park Jihyo and the other women of the palace. Your days of dominating women in bed were over, and it was now time for you to serve women hand and foot.


	2. Princess Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first assignment brings you closer to a Japanese princess than you ever thought you would be.

The first few nights as a eunuch were relatively quiet, you were mostly left alone so the wound where your manhood used to be could heal. You didn’t pee very often, but you now had to squat to pee like a woman. This was usually the most degrading part of the day, as it was a big reminder of who you were and who you had become. Once everything was healed, the guards shaved off all your body hair as well as the facial hair. Eunuchs are usually cut before puberty, so they never grow body hair or facial hair. You were castrated at 21, so they had to make due. Eventually, guards came and escorted you to the doors of the women’s quarters. They took care not to get too close, as any man who touches the doors is not allowed to stay a man.

You entered through the doors to your new post and were immediately greeted by Son Chaeyoung, the head of the palace handmaidens. She had a group of the other handmaidens around her.  
“Sorry, I’m going to have to check to see if you are a man before we show you to your room.” You knew she was just trying to make fun of you and humiliate you. But eunuchs are below handmaidens in the hierarchy of the Empress’ palace, so you exposed your flat crotch to them. The handmaidens just giggled before getting back to their jobs. As you put your clothes back on, she began to address you again.

“Since you’re not a man anymore, you’re gonna have to get rid of the male name. You’re the only eunuch in the women’s quarter. I think we will call you Naesi.” You could tell she was enjoying this but you couldn’t really figure out why. This week had just been strange.

“Yes, Mistress Chaeyoung.”  
“Good,” she replied, “you’ll be sharing a room with some of the other handmaidens.”

She showed you to your room, but you had no idea who your roommate was, as she had been out doing her duties. Mistress Chaeyoung sent you to the bathhouse portion of the palace on a special assignment. A Japanese princess named Momo was going to meet a Korean noble the Empress had set her up with. She needed to be washed and made up before meeting him. You got to the bathhouse and set your eyes on her, already naked. She had the largest breasts you had ever seen. Her armpits were perfectly smooth, and you wanted nothing more than to shove your non-existent cock in them. She had the perfect figure, and a pair of deliciously thick thighs. Between those thighs was the most perfect, and I mean perfect, pussy you had ever seen. You blushed. Even though you didn’t have the parts anymore, you lusted after her. You wanted nothing more than to breed her virgin pussy. But you were no longer a man, and had to clean her up so a real man could deflower her rose.

“Oh, hello, you must be the palace eunuch.” Momo said, “We don’t have a lot of you back home, but another princess, Tzuyu, has been dying to meet you. She was so happy when she found out we finally had a eunuch to serve the women. Apparently, it’s so common where she comes from that she doesn’t even like to talk a man who is – uh – still a man.” She started chuckling. You didn’t really know what to say, so you just bowed as she got back into the water. 

You still had your mind, though. You might not have had a man’s body, but you still had a man’s mind. You enjoyed scrubbing every inch of Momo’s body. As soon as you put your hands on her breasts to scrub them, you could feel your phantom cock. It was embarrassing, but you didn’t let it show, as she had no way of knowing. In your mind, you were putting your huge cock between her boobs and fucking her until you came all over her huge boobs and her beautiful face. But, that was just a fantasy, and you would never do that to any woman ever again. 

Then came her beautiful armpits. They were perfectly smooth, you just wanted to lick them. You wanted to smell them. You wanted to put your cock between them and show her how much of a man you were. However, you couldn’t do that. So, you moved on to washing the rest of her body. It drove you crazy washing her perfect figure. You lusted after her in ways you shouldn’t be able to after your castration. You thought they might fade with time, but for now you were just agonizing over your lost manhood, and trying to reconcile sexual arousal with lacking sex organs. Washing between her butt cheeks almost drove you mad, but what truly did it was washing her inner thighs, and getting to her absolute perfect pussy. You loved pussy, the smell, the taste, the shape. Her smell was unbearably arousing. At this point, it was impossible to contain how aroused you were, and Momo could see it.

“When you neuter a hound, it’s supposed to stop him from humping. Your cock and balls are gone, but you still crave pussy, don’t you?” She said.  
You felt like you were caught red handed. You feared punishment, but, what else could they cut off you? You decided to just be honest with her.  
“You have the best body in the entire Queendom, Your Imperial Highness-“  
She cut you off by laughing.  
“No need to be so formal, I am a guest, You can call me Momo.”  
“Ok, Mo-Momo.” You replied, nervously. “You have best body in the Queendom, and the centerpiece is your plump, juicy hole.”  
She splashed her right arm out of the water and put her hand on your cheek. 

“Your skin is so soft, and smooth, like a woman’s.” She started to put her hand up your robes and felt your smooth crotch. “You were cut recently, I can tell. Poor you, you still have your lustful, male mind. But you are not a male anymore, and you never will be again.”  
She got out of the water, sat on one of the stone benches in the bathhouse, and spread her legs again.   
“You’ll never be able to feel like a man ever again, but you can help me feel like a woman. You know you want to taste my womanhood, and I want to be eaten out by a eunuch.”  
You were in shock, but your lust took over. 

“I want to taste your juicy pussy!” You said, losing control. You immediately walked over to her, and began using your tongue to please her. Enjoying Momo’s womanhood was pure bliss. You loved the taste, you loved the smell, you loved the little moans of pleasure she gave off as you started to focus on her clit. You wanted nothing more for your cock to be inside her, breeding her virgin pussy, but you had to settle for your tongue going back and force as your finger entered her hole. She climaxed three times before she asked you to stop, and each time you enjoyed getting sprayed by her womanhood’s product.

The two of you cuddled on the bench, your hand on one of her boobs and her hand still rubbing along the area where your manhood used to be.   
“I want to have you all to myself.” She said, looking like she was still lusting after you. “I don’t just want any eunuch, I want you. I want you everyday until it’s time to leave. When I leave, I want to buy you and take you home with me.”

You were still unbearably horny, having no kind of relief, and so you went along with it. “I want nothing more than to be your personal eunuch, Momo. I want to serve you forever.”  
“I won’t be able to make you feel like a man, but I can help you feel something.” She said, “Do you want that?”  
“Yes,” you moaned, “I want that more than anything. 

She turned you onto your stomach, and then she began sodomizing you with her finger. You didn’t know why, but this was the most pleasure you had ever had, much more than when you were using your cock. Since you had been edging the entire time, it didn’t take long for her to give you an anal orgasm. You cried out in pleasure, and went back to cuddling her. Soon, you would have to begin drying her and getting her ready for her man. But, for now, she was your woman, and you were her eunuch, and you were going to enjoy each other.


	3. The Empress' Handmaiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of serving Momo, Empress Jihyo gets jealous and demands your immediate attention.

As the weeks without your manhood dragged on, you got more comfortable with your new position as a eunuch. The first thing to go was your male skin. Your skin became softer, and more delicate, like a woman’s. Then your muscles went away, you became weaker and more feminine. Some of the handmaidens and even some of the noblewomen were able to overpower you. You continued to service Princess Momo as much as you could, but she could only free you from so many of your duties.

One day, the Bunny herself came to get you at your quarters. She had been the woman who ordered your castration. All the handmaidens and noblewomen dominated you, they were all above you. But you had a particularly submissive attitude towards Nayeon. It was because of her that you were no longer a man. She handed you a bright hanbok and told you to put it on.

“The Empress has requested your presence to assist her today, and she has very particular guidelines for her servants.”

“Yes, mistress.” 

You took the hanbok and put it on. Two of the handmaidens then took you aside and, as if you were some kind of noblewoman yourself, did your hair and makeup. For a moment, you felt humiliated. Afterall, a year ago you were going to the brothel regularly and having a good time. Now, not even your family will talk to you, as you have no more value with the loss of your manhood. But those feelings faded pretty quickly. You were a servant of the Empress, now. If her enforcer decided you were no longer a man, you had to live with her decision.

After you were all done up, looking like a regular woman of the palace, you were escorted through the palace. Several of the guards and some of the diplomats whistled at you. You felt even more humiliated, but you were quickly getting used to your role. Soon, you were right in front of the chambers of Empress Park Jihyo herself.  
Nayeon knocked on the chamber door, and a few seconds you heard the Empress’ voice.

“Send her in!”

A few seconds later, you entered in, and saw her. She was the most beautiful and powerful woman in the entire Queendom. She had the biggest boobs in the world, and they were now bare. She had the perfect amount of fat to give her a nice proportional hourglass figure. Her butt was smaller than her boobs, but no less perfect. She had the most succulent thighs of any woman in any brothel you had ever been in. In between those thighs was the most perfect, and I mean PERFECT fat pussy. You ran your eyes over naked body and you missed your manhood more than ever. Ever once of lust rushed back at once. You wanted to breed her supple pussy and fondle her boobs. But you were her eunuch servant, and she had made you dress as her handmaiden.

“Naesi, what do you think of your Empress’ body?”

You could not tell her a lie.

“You have the most perfect body in the entire Queendom. My tongue belongs to your breasts and to your superior womanhood.”

She walked up to you, still naked, and putt her hand on your cotch.

“Such a good girl, before you get to your duties, why don’t you walk over to the dresser, and open the top drawer?”

Her wish was your command. You walked past her bed and up to her dresser. You opened it up and what you saw shocked you. The first item was a strap-on. It was long and the color of Jihyo’s sexy, sun-kissed skin. For the strap-on’s balls, there was a clear sack of roughly the same shape as a man’s sack. The last time you had seen anything remotely like that was at your unmanning. The second item genuinely made you feel the last bit of shame you had right to the pit of your soul. It was your manhood. Your cock and balls were severed and placed in a jar.  
You brought both to your Empress. She smiled and took both as if it was nothing.

“Nayeon was the one to give the orders to end your manhood, and Chaeyoung was the one who carried it out. Unfortunately, you are not their eunuch. You are mine. You belong to me, and I intend to show it.”

“I belong to you, my Empress. My manhood belongs to you and I am sworn to your service forever.”

“Of course you are, but you’ve been seeing someone else behind my back. I never broke you in, so it is my fault. But I want to make it clear, you belong to me, not Momo.” She said, in her typical authoritative voice.

She opened the jar that contained your manhood. He opened up a compartment on the ball sack of the strap-on, and you could do nothing but watch as she took your severed balls out of the jar and put them in the compartment. She closed it, and covered her perfect little pussy with the harness to the strap-on. Her facial expression changed, she seemed to melt into a smile, she looked so cute.

“You don’t have the brains to be a bureaucrat, and you lost all of your manhood instead of just half of it, so you can’t be a fighter, either. You can be a cock-hungry little slut, though. You just need to be broken-in.”

You started sucking on her strap. While you shoved the whole length of it in your mouth, you looked up and saw Jihyo’s perfect, perky boobs, and that same hypnotizing smile. That was the night you stopped being a male. Jihyo held your manhood in her possession. After she was done with you sucking her strap, she took it out and fucked your ass with it. She threw you on the bed and then it went in. It was bigger than any manhood you had ever seen, and all of it was now thrusting in and out of your hole as Jihyo made you her whore. She gave you three orgasms and made you scream out her name as waves of pleasure from her strap washed over you.

She took her strap out of your ass and took the harness off. She waved the most perfect pussy in the Queendom in your face and made another demand.

“Eat my royal pussy, you neutered dog!”

You obeyed. You started licking her all over, enjoying the smell and taste of her womanhood, before focusing on the clit.

“You belong to me. Your balls belong to me. Your tongue belongs to me. No one in your old life cares about you now that you’re an impotent, unmanned little tongue. All you have is me, and all the other women in this palace who need a eunuch’s tongue to use as a seat. You’re not a male anymore. Soon you’re going to grow boobs like me and everyone will call you a female. You don’t deserve to have babies, you don’t deserve to a man, or wear men’s clothes. You’re my tongue handmaiden, now. You’re not leaving my side.”

After she was done with your tongue, she put your manhood back in its proper jar, and returned everything to the drawer. You had done your part as her tongue slave, now you had to do your part as a servant. You dressed your Empress in only the finest robes for her to sleep in. She invited you to wear one of her sleeping robes, and you obeyed. It was far too big around the chest area, but you just felt blessed to be wearing the same clothing as your Empress. 

You had woken up that morning as her unmanned servant, but you would be sleeping in the same bed as her and waking up as her handmaiden.


End file.
